Forbidden Love
by Digital Blue
Summary: Aki fell for his twin sister, Aya. But he knows it's forbidden. Will he continue to love her?


Disclaimer: "Ayashi no ceres"'s characters don't belong to me, they're Yuu Watase's

FORBIDDEN LOVE

WARNING: R, contents of lime!

Disclaimer: "Ayashi no ceres"'s characters don't belong to me, they're Yuu Watase's.

Notes: I haven't seen this anime…but _almost _read the manga (translated), so you should expect many things (setting, …etc) to be wrong (like the TV in Aya's room, Aki's travel one year ago, It's just for my story, OK?), sorry! And this is my first fan fiction ever.

Oh, yeah…A non-Tooya/ceres fic……He's either hadn't appear yet, or haven't been born!! I just don't want them.

In Aya's gloomy room, Aki and Aya sat on the sofa, watching a scary movie in the midnight of that Saturday. There was no one but them in the house, as their parents were invited to spend the weekend in one of the high-class hotels of Tokyo.

"Ahhhhhhh!… Oh noooooo!" Aya cried in the darkness of the room, where there was only a light from the screen.

"Heeeey! What's wrong with you? You blew up my ears! It's just a Hannibal who's going to crunch that beautiful girl, you know!" Aki shouted back, picking his ear. When he turned to Aya, she was collapsed. She had drown her knees to her chest, bent her head to them, and put her palms on her ears and her eyes tightly shut.

Aki stared at her for a moment, gently, absently, then turned back to the movie and waited for the scary scene to pass.

"Okay, Aya. It's over," Aki said to her, putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Slowly, Aya opened one eye, and then the other, then she sighed loudly in relief.

"You chicken-livered! I forgot that you're afraid even from your own shadow, I shouldn't have agreed on the idea of watching this horror movie," Aki smirked at his sister, who was really nervous now from the unexpected scenes.

"Stop degrading me Aki! You know I'm brave, it's just that…these scenes are disgusting, they make me sick," Aya said without looking at Aki, just to show him she's brave.

"Ahhhhhhh!" and Aya cried again at the appearance of the Hannibal stained with blood, but this time, she jumped to her brother and clung to him so roughly that the whole sofa was about to tip over.

"Yeah...I noticed," Aki said ironically after settling.

Aya put her hands on her ears with her face buried in her brother's shirt tightly, so she won't only hear, but also won't glance the light.

At that, and at 1:25 am, the show was over, but Aki didn't say this to Aya. Actually, he found himself staring down at her, enjoying the closeness of their bodies and the warmth she provided.

Aki surrounded her with his two arms and closed his eyes, eddies of emotions spinning in his mind and heart.

_"What a strange feeling! I feel so warm and…and cold! How could this be?"_

Then, Aki awoke from his thoughts. "C'mon Aya, the show's over. It's time to sleep now."

__

Aya loosened__her grip and slowly glanced around the room to find it completely dark. She felt Aki trying to get up, so she backed from him a little. Before he started to move his way to the door, she involuntarily reached his hand with both her hands and stopped him.

"Wait…wait Aki, don't go. I'm…I'm af-afraid," she said, trembling.

"Wha- what's wrong with you, Aya. It was your idea to watch _this_ movie _this_ night, wasn't it?"

"Y-yes…it was. But I'm…" Aya was low in spirits and she looked defeated, and this made Aki feel…bad…or, shall we say…he felt something strike him. He sat back on the sofa and put his hands on Aya's shoulders. She was trembling vigorously.

"Now calm down, Aya," he could see her eyes glittering in the dark, "I'll go and open the lights, okay? I won't leave now," and he got up and headed to the door where the light-switch was located.

Aya's eyes went shut involuntarily as Aki opened the lights on, and she kept them shut with a frown on her face. The sudden brightness sure disturbed her.

Aki walked towards the sofa, his eyes never leaving his sister. _"She looks so cute when she's upset,"_ Aki thought to himself.

He sat in his place again, where Aya was sitting with her thorax facing him.

"You kiddo," and before he would know it, he found himself hugging her tightly to his chest.

Aya's eyes widened in surprise at her brother's action. The last time Aki hugged her was one year ago, when he returned from Germany. But he hugged her because he returned…There was a reason for that hug…but now…

"It doesn't seem that he's hugging me to relieve my fears. This one's different than the one he just gave me when I cried, and different from that one year ago. Why?" Aya thought to herself.

"What am I doing? I didn't want to hug her this way. Can't I control my actions? But I…I don't know what's happening inside me. That strange feeling again. That desire…Yes! These are my desires…my needs…" Aki realized.

Slowly, Aki drew back, still holding her shoulders and staring at her blue gaze. Aya's hands were on his chest as her eyes were still wide open. She could feel her hands raise and drop as Aki was heavily -hardly- breathing.

He remained at that position until he regulated his breath. 

"What shall we do now, Aya?" he finally said in a low voice.

"You'll sleep with me, won't you, Aki-chan?" she said in such an innocent voice that Aki cursed himself for being with her right now. 

"I will, Aya, I will," and he rose up and managed to smile to her. "So let me go and bring my pillow from my room, okay?"

Aya only nodded, and watched him go out of her room.

In Aki's room,

"Shit! Why did I put myself in such a situation?" Aki cursed, throwing himself on his bed. "Now that I realized my true feelings? I've hugged her two times by now. Dammit. I've fallen for my sister, my little twin sister. How can I ever control myself watching her asleep?"

Aki rose, took his pillow, and returned to Aya's room. He found her in her nightgown already, combing her hair. He yawned as he put his pillow on the sofa and threw his body on it. He was grateful to his jeans that hid his erection; because at this moment and at this position of Aya, she looked sexier than ever. With that light, short, black sleeping suite she wore, sitting at the edge of her twin bed, combing her hair ever so delicately!

"By the way, Aki, you're really strange today. You've been acting abnormally kind. But thanks anyway, you've took my fears away with your humanity tonight," Aya smirked at her brother who was staring at her.

"Humanity, huh! For your own knowledge, Aya, you looked so lonely, sad, and pathetic today, that's way I decided to pay you some pity tonight, just because our parents are out, and just because I'm your big brother. GOT THAT?" Aki stated in one breath. 

Aya's eyes widened in anger and she took her pillow angrily and headed to the sofa, where Aki lay peacefully.

"You jerk!" Aya whispered dangerously as she stood above him.

"Uhhh….ummm, listen, I was just kidding, okay," Aki regretted what he'd just said. He knew he couldn't run away from his twin's fury. "I was just……..Ahhh, nooo, stop!"

And Aya started to beat him with her pillow before he could explain. He was so defendless and had only his arms to cover his head with. Aya started to laugh at his weakness, and her strikes became weak too.

Aki made use of her weakness to pull his own pillow, "It's my turn now, hahaha," and he was about to thump her when she ran away to her bed, still laughing.

"You think you'll be safe there?" and he followed her. She lay on her back, with her feet on the ground, laughing loudly and hysterically that tears of joy escaped her eyes.

Instead of attacking her, Aki dropped the pillow on the bed and slowly bent and rested his fists on the mattress so that Aya's slim waist was between them.

"Should I tell her about my feelings? She must know that I…that I…love her. I want her so badly…Dammit," Aki thought while staring down at her.

His sexual desires where controlling him once again, and he was hurting and breathing heavily. Aya was bewildered beneath him, not knowing why did he stop attacking her. 

"Aki, are you all right?" she asked, noticing the ache in his face.

Aki bent even more, "Aya I…I…" He couldn't take it anymore. He put his left arm behind her neck, and the other down her back, and covered her lips with his own.

Aya groaned in shock, but her voice was muffled by Aki's hot mouth on hers. She tried to protest by putting her hands on Aki's bold chest to push him back, but she found herself pulling him closer till he was on top of her.

"What's happening to me? This shouldn't be happening…It's wrong…but…" She was puzzled.

A cry escaped Aya's mouth, and Aki made advantage of her parted lips to slide his tongue inside. He explored every part of her mouth, but Aya didn't kiss him back.

"Oh, Aya… You're damn too good!" Aki thought.

Aki drew his face back slowly, but he was still on top of Aya, both of them breathing heavily and hardly. "You kissed me!" Aya whispered, out of breath. Aki buried his face in her neck until their heartbeats became normal again.

"I did," was his only answer.

"But why? First you hugged me, and just now you kissed me, passionately," she asked, "on my mouth!"

"Isn't that obvious? Coz I love, Aya. I've fallen for you. And you captured my heart, never intending to free it," he said, a bit sharply at the beginning only.

"But I'm-" she said with tears in her eyes.

"But you're my sister. I know it's wrong, but what can I do? I can't just stop loving you just because we're siblings. It's too hard for me,… and I hurt every time I'm alone with you," and with that, few drops of tears ran down his red, hot cheeks, only to fall on Aya's lips.

"You were hurting that much…because of me, and your tears are so hot, I'm so sorry" Aya felt a bit guilty. Her twin, older brother was suffering a long time because he couldn't have her. 

He placed his face again in Aya's neck. She surrounded him with her arms trying to comfort him; she could feel his hard erection between her thighs. "Shhh, Aki, I'm here with you, for you."

They sat up, each one staring at the other, "I'm sorry, Aya-chan. I caused you so much trouble because of my stupid actions," Aki finally said, took the pillow, and sat up to go back to the sofa -his bed-. 

"Aki," Aya whispered his name, she was worried about him.

Aki close the lights and laid his back on the sofa, with his hands behind his head. Aya, in return, slid to her bed and tried to sleep, and she slept after all.

"How can she forget what happened and go to sleep that simply?"Aki thought, as he was trying hardly to sleep. 

"It's damn hot," he complained as he rolled to his other side. After a while, he got up and slipped off his shirt to expose his wide chest to the warm breeze of the room.

He sat strait on the sofa, thinking about that kiss once again. He hasn't kissed anyone ever in his 16-year life, but somehow he knew how the process happens. He dropped his head back, trying to feel, again, Aya's sweet mouth in his.

"Oh, shit! Now I want her again…Dammit, what shall I do?" he cursed himself as he felt his desires boil in his sweaty body.

"Nooooooo! Akiiiiiii!" Aya startled of her sleep and sat up on her bed. Aki jumped from his place, terrified, and ran to her, hitting as many things as you can say in his way.

"What happened, Aya? Is it a nightmare?" Aki asked nervously, holding her shoulders.

He could hear Aya's sharp, fast, breaths. She didn't answer coz she probably didn't hear him. Then, when she realized his presence, she threw herself to him and clung to him, despite the fact that he's shirtless. Her cheeks resting on his chest. She started to cry as she remembered her dream.

"Shhh, don't be afraid, Aya. It's just a bad dream. You're safe now," Aki, still holding her shoulders, pulled her back and tried to figure out her features. Drops of sweat all over Aya's face and upper-chest shimmered in the darkness of the room.

"It was so scary, Aki," Aya was trembling.

"What was so scary?" Aki asked, trying to free her from her fears.

"No, it doesn't matter now. You're safe, Aki-chan," and Aya reached Aki's face with her palm.

"It's probably a side affect from that Hannibal movie. We shouldn't have seen it anyway," Aki said in a faint voice. Then he held Aya's hand with his and started kissing her palm. His hot kisses made Aya groan in desire. She didn't want to go any further so she dropped her hand back to her side ever so hardly. In her position, she laid on her pillow. Aki sighed loudly.

"What shall I do now, I can't go to my room and leave her alone with her nightmares. Nor can I touch her, coz just now she gave a big deal of effort trying to avoid me. And I won't be able to sleep either, after all what happened?" where Aki's dispersed thoughts.

"I want to kiss her soft lips again…" said a voice in his heart.

"No, I can't. We're siblings. It's forbidden," said another in his mind.

"Screw it!" his heart finally told him.

And Aki shifted from his place and lay behind Aya. Aya cried in surprise as he placed his left arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him. He nuzzled her nape, and Aya could feel his chest stiffen against her back.

She finally gave up to what he was doing to her. Her tension loosened, and she turned her face back to face him, but he met her on her lips, never wanting to wait more that that.

Aya twister her whole body so she can kiss him back. His eyes widened as he felt her weight upon his, but were tightly shut when she slid her tongue in his mouth, trying to imitate what he's done before.

The kiss deepened and their heartbeats quickened. Desire over-ruling both of them.

Aki moaned as Aya's hand hovered over his sweaty chest, caressing on his curves, and slowly going down to explore his stomach.

He managed to lift his left shoulder and surround her with his left arm to switch their positions. Now Aki is on top of Aya, still kissing her hungrily, ruling her. 

She moaned in Aki's mouth as she felt his hard erection against her. She felt that she needed more. They both did. She slid one arms to put a hand over his nape, and the other arm squeezes his lower back, so she would feel more of his arousal against her. She was enjoying his heaviness.

Aki broke the kiss in need for air. He gasped so harshly until he assured that he was still alive! Aya, in the other hand, dropped her head back and inhaled as much air as her lung can bear.

Aki put his flushed face over Aya's breasts, seeking more rest.

"What…have you…done…to me?…" Aki managed to say between breaths.

"You…almost choked me, Aki,…I'll have you know," Aya answered.

They remained at that position 'till their heartbeats and breaths were regulated. After a while Aya said faintly, and half-asleep: "This is the most beautiful night I spend with you, my beloved Aki!"

Aki slid to his side so they both were on their sides, facing each other. Their legs tangled and their faces only inches apart.

"So…you are not afraid after all, are you, koibito?" Aki asked so gently and caringly.

"Uhhh, no," Aya smiled back.

Aki stiffened his hold on Aya, and drew his face nearer, so that he could inhale her pure scent. They were both too exhausted that they went in a deep, sweet, dreamy sleep.

TBC(maybe!) 

======è koibito = my love, sweetheart.

__

__


End file.
